starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mar Sara Colonial Militia
Terran Confederacy (?—December, 2499) Sons of Korhal (December, 2499—February 18, 2500) Terran Dominion (?—) |strength= |capital=Mar Sara City, Mar Sara (formerly) Mar Sara |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established= |fragmented= |reorganized=December, 2499 (as a Sons of Korhal military unit "Raynor's Rangers") |dissolved= |restored=Interbellum |status=Disbanded, (merged with Sons of Korhal/Raynor's Raiders) }} Mar Sara Colonial Militia was the "home-grown" self-defense and police force of Mar Sara. History Terran Confederacy Under the rule of the Terran Confederacy, the militia frequently used antiquated military equipment.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. It operated mainly independently from the Confederate military.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04150-9. The militia discouraged the use of stimpacks due to addiction. It was led by several marshals, such as Jim Raynor, and answered to the colonial magistrate of Mar Sara. A branch of the force, led by Marshal Raynor, was assigned to the Wasteland where it protected the colonists who were dispersed there under Confederate orders.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Wasteland (in English). 1998. Shortly afterwards, soldiers at Backwater Station came under attack by the zerg. Alpha Squadron commander Edmund Duke knew of their predicament but made little to no effort to rescue them. Raynor headed out by himself with the Magistrate sending in a militia force, the former personally leading his troops to the Station, rescuing the soldiers and destroying a nearby infested command center.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Backwater Station (in English). 1998. An angry Duke arrested Raynor and many standing militias when it became clear the militias were willing to face the zerg while the Confederates were not. The Confederates refused to engage the zerg and further hindered the militia's ability to defend the planet by 'liberating' their hardware. The only source of military relief was the Sons of Korhal.Adjutant: The Confederates have arrested all standing militia forces and continue to avoid action against the Zerg. Three stations have fallen to the Zerg already. We've been unable to locate any source of military relief except... the extremist faction known as The Sons of Korhal. Their liaison is holding on line. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Mar Sara City came under attack by the zerg. Arcturus Mengsk, leader of the Sons of Korhal, made a deal with the Colonial Magistrate; he would provide transport craft to evacuate the colonists, provided that the militia could hold out that long.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the Sons of Korhal rescued Raynor and his men from a Confederate prison ship.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. The Magistrate, Raynor and other militia members joined with the Sons of Korhal, which evacuated the planet. The organization ceased to exist due to its fusion with the Sons of Korhal, as well as the destruction of Mar Sara by the protoss. Raynor came to lead a Sons of Korhal unit called "Raynor's Rangers". Later, many of its members joined the breakaway faction of Raynor's Raiders. Rebirth With the resettlement of Mar Sara and the Terran Dominion's presence on it, it appears that another colonial militia was founded on Mar Sara. When the zerg once again invaded the planet in 2504, history repeated itself, the militia helping defend Riksville long enough for evacuation by the Hyperion.2008-14-10, BlizzCon 2008: Third Mission Gameplay (Cam) HD. Gametrailers. Accessed on 2008-11-07 Trivia In StarCraft, the faction colour is blue with the exception of Backwater Station personnel, whose colour is purple. References Category:Police forces‎‎ Category:Confederate Armed Forces Category:Terran colonial militias